NC State Wolfpack
The North Carolina State Wolfpack, coached by ImposterCauster, are a collegiate football team playing in the ACC. The Wolfpack play in Carter-Finley Stadium in Raleigh, North Carolina, and are a member of the Atlantic Division. History Brynk era (2013) Brynk was hired as the first ever head coach of the NC State Wolfpack, taking over at the helm in the first season of CFBHC as a whole. Unfortunately his reign would only last three short-lived games, finishing with an 0-3 record before resigning. jrosgood era (2013) jrosgood came in to replace Brynk, and he brought the Pack wins #1 and #2. A sudden personal event required the ball coach to resign with a record of 2-2, continuing a very rocky start for the Wolfpack. Vacancy (2013-2014) The Pack were unable to hire a coach to finish out the season, going 2-3 to finish the 2013 season with a 4-8 record. With no coach at the helm to begin 2014, the Pack lost their opening three games before finally hiring a new coach. Giorgio1907 era (2014) With the hiring of Giorgio1907, the Wolfpack finally saw success on the field. Coach Giorgio reeled in six wins to close out the year at 6-3, unfortunately unable to land in a bowl game. With the lack of a postseason appearance, Giorgio left the program prematurely, marking the 3rd coach to leave in just two seasons. Vacancy (2015) The Pack remained coachless for a span of ten games in the 2015 season, going 2-8 in this stretch. The AD was able to bring in a coach for the final two games, however, foreshadowing good things to come. brightfalls era (2015-2016) Arguably the most successful coach in NC State history, brightfalls closed out the 2015 season with two wins in two games. 2016 turned out to finally be a breakout season for the Pack, as a high-powered offense carried NC State to an 8-4 record and their first appearance in a bowl game. The Pack defeated Northern Illinois by a score of 42-28 in the Mile High Bowl, claiming their first bowl win in their first try. brightfalls would later move on to coach the Virginia Tech, leaving the Pack once again without a man in charge. bigred23 era (2017) Former Central Michigan coach bigred23 took over the program to begin the 2017 season, but after four very unsuccessful games, he too handed in his resignation, leaving the program coachless once more. Vacancy (2017) The worst season in program history continued without a coach, as this short period of time saw the Pack run 0-6 before bringing in a rookie head coach. deandean1998 era (2017-2018) Coach deandean1998 didn't see much improvement, closing out the 2017 season without a win (the Pack went 0-12). 2018 proved to be far worse for a while, seeing the Pack get run off the field in most games, including an embarrassing 80-0 loss to division rivals Boston College. The first win of the year came against San Jose State, but at 1-11 for 2018 and 1-13 overall, deandean1998 left for the Washington Huskies. ImposterCauster era (2019-present) Things started to look up in Raleigh after another former CMU coach was hired, this time an alumnus of the school. ImposterCauster lead the Pack to two quick wins to ease the pain of the last two seasons, and after claiming wins over UNC and Wake Forest, the Pack were able to claim a 6-6 record and an appearance in the Military Bowl, where they lost to rivals East Carolina by a score of 38-28. Perhaps the most promising sign so far is that the ball coach is still at the school, making Wolfpack fans hopeful of continuity in Raleigh. All-time record vs. ACC opponents This is the Wolfpack's football record against current Atlantic Coast Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Wolfpack have appeared in two bowl games, posting a record of 1-1. Individual Award Winners Players None. Yet. All-Americans None. All-ACC Players *'2014' :Dave Rhodes :Andy Hunter *'2015' :Jim Umenyiora :Virgil Madison *'2016' :Jeff Collett :Ed Miller :Paul Floyd *'2017' :Paul Floyd *'2018' :Vincent Peck *'2019' :Isaac Holley :Omari Ruff External Links 2020 Depth Chart Category:ACC